Return of the True Champion
by kuja's pain
Summary: After 4 years of exile, Ash frocefully returns and is thrown into a world of dangers at each corner. With what he has learnt, he must survive, and prove why he's the True Champion
1. Prolouge

I do not own pokemon, if i did, there would be ALOT of different changes to the generations.

I am not firmilar with the later generations of pokemon, only the first 3. However after reading from different story here, i have a basic idea. I always like the idea of Ash leaving and then coming back stronger but there are too many "he comes back and wins a tournament and become the best trainer ever" well this is the same idea but instead of a tournament, its a twist. Anyways enjoy.

Kneeling there in the snowy summit of Mt. Silver he caressed the wooden cross under his toughed fingers. The blizzard pelted him with unforgiving cold. The cloudy sky was heavy under it dull grey and the winds swept across in a northern gust. He had been 4 years without proper human contact. It only seemed fitting that the young man felt awkward in this situation which required human emotion, something he had long forgotten, sealed away due to their constancy to hinder his abilities. The young man had only been here little under 20 minutes, coming to pray at the grave of a best friend lost in battle, a sacrifice that was not his to make. They say that the greatest way of expressing love for someone is to take a bullet and give up your life for them, well this friend truly had. It had been torture to pry his small yellow body from the wreckage of the site, holding a body once filled with love and warmth, now cold and lifeless. It was 4 years since the loss of this greatest companion had forced him into exile in which his soul had departed to the after life with him.

The cloak he was wearing, originally black now covered in a pillow of white snow, was held with his red, frozen right hand, tightened. Standing up he looked around, deep hazel eyes wandering. As if searching for a meaning to why this had happened, what he'd done to deserve such a cruel twist of fate. His left hand felt its way to a small poke-ball hanging around his neck, whenever he felt lonely, cold, or uneasy he would finger the red and white ball, a small reminder he had a guardian. A pokemon that swore to protect him at all costs since that day.

Feeling that he had spent long enough paying his respects Red placed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a poke-ball, releasing an orange lizard in a blinding bright light, its flame on the strong tail brunt powerfully in the windy snow. He nodded to him, sending a message that he was ready, the lizard felt the stench of sorrow and bowed its head slightly, paying its own respects. The man climbed atop of the lizard's back and the two took off into the wind, becoming invisible in a matter of seconds with only the orange glow of the flame on the pokemon's tail as a beacon of light through a blanket of death.

"So this is the home of Ash Ketchum, the Lost Hero of Pallet" His voice cracked into amusement. "It's time" He ran a hand through his slick greased hair; cold unforgiving blue eyes stared directly towards the red door. His shoes echoed off the cement path, green, short grass on either side with patches of wild yellow flowers growing. Before knocking he tightened his tie and straightened out his jacket. Lifting his fist, he knocked gently on the door. He took his surroundings; the clear day enabled him to fully enjoy the heat of the sunshine. It took roughly 15 seconds that felt more like 15 minutes before the door opened revealing a elderly woman.

"Delia Ketchum?" He questioned, his husky voice layered with a smooth tone, like that of a well versed business man.

She looked at him with strange green eyes; he looked like a door to door salesman, the suit, shiny shoes, neatly combed back hair. His rat like eyes bore into her, giving Delia the shivers "Yes" She answered in a sweet motherly tone, her voice soft. She opened the door fully and stood in a plain yellow dress showing off curves, she had a petite hourglass figure. The cloth hugged her body. The man found himself aroused. His eyebrow slightly rose. "And who might you be?" Swiftly the man pulled a cloth out from his pocket and pulled her into his arms, pressing the damp cloth into her face, the woman attempted to scream but nothing came out. She quickly fainted and before she knew it darkness invaded her mind and sight.

With a wicked smile he put the cloth back in his pocket, "Shhhhh" He whispered, "It's going to be ok, my dear" Picking her up bridal style he brought her out the gate and placed Delia into the back of his rusty red car. Sitting into the driver's seat he looked into the rear-view mirror, without looking away he took a small phone and pressed its key pad. Placing it to his ear, he waited for a response. "Hello? Yes I have her. Get them over in five minutes" And with a evil smirk and glare the man spoke once more before hanging up "Burn it to the ground, we want him to come out and play"


	2. Prolouge Part 2 Getting to know Red

The soft music hummed through the room. It was closing time and a lone figure was mopping the floor. The clock read 1:30 in the morning, it's ticking as loud as the radio playing behind the bar. It had been only a week since he started his job here and already he hated it, he hated being around humans again. Red decided that after his years without contact of the outside world he needed money, there was only so much nature could provide in the modern day world. He has gotten himself a small flat in Blackthorn City, right at the edge near the gym and the Dragon's Den. Only two days in the city he landed himself a job in a busy gastro pub that catered for tourists and locals. Blackthorn these days had become a huge destination for tourists, the town in which Red had come to before had built itself into a 'capital' city of the Johto region and rivalled that of the likes of Lilycove over in the Hoenn region.

Its main attraction nowadays was Clair, the local Gym Leader which had become one of the toughest trainers in the world, her Gym was on the point of unbeatable now, it was more a testing ground for new aspiring Dragon masters, to become like their hero, Lance the Dragon Master.

Red wiped his brown, his black t-shirt sticking to him with sweat, on his chest bore the logo and name of the establishment, The Dragonite Feast. He took the mop bucket outside and emptied it down the drain in the beer garden, the scent of exotic wild flowers and cigarettes assaulted his scene of smell. Taking a seat Red pulled out a packet of his own 'cancer sticks' and lit it up, taking the smoke deep into his lungs with one mighty pull. Leaning back the bangs fell out of his eyes and he stared out into the night's sky. No stars shone tonight, how can they with all the light pollution? Red leaned back down onto the table and took another pull before hitting the ash off the end of the cigarette into the ash tray. He had picked up smoking two years ago now, he felt it helped him with the problems he mentally dealt every day of his life. Red's hair was medium, it fell down to his the base of his neck, down by the side of his face and just hung over his eyes. Red's right ear had two piercings, both with small right hoops in the earlobe and the left had one.

Red always took time to reflect on his past, and for the last week it was always when he finished. The Kanto native remembered days of glory past, the potential he once had as a trainer, the victory he almost tasted and the heartbreak he endured to end his career. Without noticing Red was fingering his necklace that a small pokeball hung from. His brown eyes where lifeless as they stared at a couple of pink flowers, and again he took another pull from the cigarette, wondering into thought Red imaged how he lived in the wilderness, battling the elements for a good nights sleep, it was unlike what he was used to, this was the first time Red ever travelled alone. However that said, his pokemon grew to new strengths he never imagined possible. New additions to his group ended up being the most powerful he ever owned, the only older ones that were able to keep their title and remain in that circle was his powerhouse lizard, Charizard, and the overgrown sleeping mass known as Snorlax. Red had many close calls with death during his time in the wild. Running into aggressive pokemon and people didn't help either, but he learnt to defend himself and greatly improve his social skills. He was happy that the naïve little run of a boy he once was grew up, he moaned in frustration every time he thought about it, mentally kicking himself for the annoying runt that he once was. Now twenty, Red had grown into a young man.

Quenching the cigarette, Red, placed the mop bucket into the cleaning store cabinet which was located in the beer garden and returned inside. Taking one last final check, he turned off all the light switches and sighed, another nine hours and he'd be back on. Red's personality and spirit were that of someone who craved adventure, this job, this routine was a prison for him. Opening the door Red pulled out another cigarette and lit it, closing the door behind him, "I hate this shit" His voice deep and proud, yet behind it was a broken man.

The flat was small, only a hallway that ran into a kitchen, then from the kitchen was two doors, a bathroom and bedroom. Each door the wooden frame had scratches and the looks of wood worm in them, the walls where white, but now dampness had formed in the corners, the tiles around the cooker and sink had the beginnings of mould in them. The air tasted stale and the sound of a dripping tap sliced through the silent apartment. Rain banged off the glass while thunder rumbled off in the distance. On one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen saw a jackal pokemon known as a Lucario, his colouring was different to most other Lucario, he was pure black with a hint of white on his nose. Sitting there he looked the paper.

Lucario had become Red's pokemon three years ago. To him he often saw his master as a cold hearted man but behind it all there was warmth that had been locked away for whatever reason he couldn't phantom. Instead Lucario had come to accept it, it was who his master was, and he'd died for him. They met when Lucario was training near a lake in Sinnoh, Red stumbled through some bushes and fainted. Lucario was hesitant at the beginning but eventually nursed him back to health. It took many days but eventually Red come to. The days seemed like years when they first started sharing each other's company, on the fourth day they began to relax around each other and swiftly became friends, although Red never talked much, Lucario didn't need him to. Forming a strong friendship over the next three months, Lucario and Red, trained every day together and so did Red's pokemon. Lucario was amazed at their condition, perfect and beyond normal strength for their species. It was then Lucario mentioned it to Red that he should consider battling professionally, stating he would be a perfect candidate to take on Cynthia, currently the most powerful champion out there and world's strongest. Heck, Lucario even stated Red and his pokemon could take on the High Champion, also known as the pokemon Master!

Red lost it and swung for Lucario, unprepared, it hit him brutally in the face and Red continued to beat him until blood came out. It was only at the sight of the red substance that Red stopped and jumped off him. Lucario stared at Red with questioning eyes and felt his jaw was cracked. Red didn't say anything and went to bed. The next morning Red collected his pokemon and began to leave until Lucario stopped him, begging for a chance to become one of Red's pokemon he reluctantly agreed.

Lucario had been with Red ever since, he never explained to him why, but he knew could make him stronger, and not only that but Lucario always questioned what the pokeball around Red neck held. He knew that Red released him or her the odd time when no one was around but the mystery practically consumed him. Something that drove him wild, but whoever it was, they held an extreme amount of power, from inside that ball Lucario could sense an aura that he could never hope to achieve.

Lucario put down the paper he was reading and moved over to the fridge, reading the clock on the wall Lucario knew that Red would be home soon and took out some bacon. Moving over to the cooker he placed the pan on the ring and began heating up the pan, how he missed the freedom of the outdoors, living in the wild. This flat seemed like a prison, only a week and he hated it.

Red walked up the stairs, his purple hoody drenched, the badly lit hallway to his apartment made it seem like he was drunk. Placing his hands in for his keys he pulled them out with a jingle. Placing them into his door he could smell the bacon cooking and smiled, Lucario was such a good roommate, and less hassle then a human companion. Before he fully turned the key the door behind him opened. Out popped a young girl, around twenty five, her body skinny and her chest large, her black curls fell around and framed her face perfectly. Her green eyes bore into him and yet she wore a loving smile. She was the daughter of the landlord, her attire consisted of a plain large white t-shirt and small black boxers. Red turned and smiled at him, in the week that he was here she made him feel welcome.

"Hi" She murmured weakly, almost shy. Her left hand fidgeting with the end of her t-shirt, Red response was a grunt, but a soft one. "Late night?" This time she looked at him in the eye.

Nodding he answered "Yeah, but it pays the bills" She chuckled. Her voice soft and innocent, then she noticed how wet he was.

"Dear lord your soaked" Her voice full of worry. "Come in, let me give you a change of clothes and get you out of those wet ones"

Red waved it off "Thank you for your kind offer, Shirley, but I'll need to dry them anyways for tomorrow" Then he turned back to the door "Goodnight" And he stepped inside leaving her there, Red tried to keep contact with people to a minimum whenever he had to talk to them.

Lucario heard the door close and Red walked into the kitchen, bowing he pointed to the table, "Thanks" Red spoke, "But I'll leave it tonight, you eat it" Lucario nodded and helped himself, secretly he was hurt that Red didn't want any after his effort. Red stripped off and placed his wet clothes in the dryer, turning it on he stretched, lighting up another cigarette Lucario talked to him telepathically,

"_Should you really still be smoking them?" _

"_Yeah, why not?" _Red raised an eyebrow. "_My choice"_

Lucario didn't answer and eat away at the bacon, after his cigarette Red stubbed it out in the skin, "Night, I'm exhausted, see you tomorrow" He said out loud, and without looking back went to bed. Lucario was left alone in the kitchen eating, staring at the clock and listening to the rain outside, he hated this…


	3. Chapter 1: Let it Begin

The woman awoke with a groan, her body stiff. The bright green eyes tried to focus but the effects of the chemical that knocked her out had dulled her senses. Out of reaction the woman tried to lift her hands up to caress her eyes, only to realize they had been tied tightly behind her back, and then she also felt that her ankles had been tied together with rough rope that suddenly began to sting her as she recovered out of her slumber. The room slowly came to shape, a luxury hotel room. It was bright, exotic lamps, Kashmir curtains and silk covered chairs. White walls and ceiling where two chandeliers hung from. A large fireplace where a roaring flame burnt and swelled up the room with heat. Trying to speak Delia suddenly froze, her mouth was gagged. The last pieces of her memories where that of answering a door to a man and then darkness. Voices began to filter through the door on her left, husky voices, her eyes bulging in panic. The thumping in her chest started to beat in her ears as well.

The heavy doorknob began to turn, creaking open as two males came in, both dressed in high quality suits. They approached Delia, time almost standing still as they did so. Eventually after what seemed like hours to the pale stricken woman they stopped before her, smiling. The one on the left wore a silver suit with a white shirt and grey tie, while the one on the right had black with a blue shirt and black tie. Their smile made Delia's spine stiffen and her stomach became uneasy. The one on the left gave a wide grin, his features twisting into a man possessed. "Good evening miss Ketchum" Delia's wrists struggled against the bonds "I assume you want to know where you're are?" Suddenly the more muscular man on the right bent down and grabbed her chin. Forcing her to make eye contact with his soulless blue orbs.

"My friend, Mr Dawn, likes telling stories, so stop fighting and be a dear" He then drew close to her ear, "Listen to him" He whispered.

As he pulled away "Mr Dawn" started to speak again. "As you know your son, Ash, disappeared four years ago, we have been trying to track him down for nearly two now." Delia tried to mumble something through the gag. Running a hand over his greasy hair Dawn continued "We have people all over the four regions looking for him. There have been sightings but none confirmed until now." In his jacket pocket he pulled out a picture of Ash. The picture was that of him walking down a road with a long trench coat, a cigarette in his mouth and an expression void of emotion. "They grow up so fast don't they" Dawn chuckled. Delia squirmed, the motherly instinct kicked in, four years of no contact with her son or word had now sent her into a frenzy. He was alive. She believed he was dead for so long she'd come to accept it. But now there he was, alive and well. "My, I thought you'd be thrilled to see him?" He looked over at his companion and they both laughed silently to each other. "You may wonder what we're after?" He put the picture away into his pocket, "But all I can tell you is that you're the only way we may get him out into public again" Smiling he turned around. As he walked away he spoke once more, "However your stay with us isn't going to be the most pleasant"

Suddenly the other man grabbed the arms of the chair and with an expression full of lust whispered to her "In such a profession we don't have time for socializing much" Delia's face ran wet with tears, she figured out what was next…

_Three weeks laters…_

Red came home after work, once again in a sour mood. Lucario stared out the window, the dry night gave birth to a brilliant moonlight show, the city bathed itself in it, even if it was only faint. Red sat at the table with a coffee mug, drinking it deeply as the hot liquid satisfied his thirst. Lucario turned to his master as Red gave a sigh, and another drag of his tobacco habit.

"_Master, tomorrow is training day, should we ready ourselves for…"_ Lucario was cut off aggressively.

"There will be no training tomorrow, I'm tired and what's the point?" His brown eyes bore into his mug, "I've been thinking, this is going to be difficult, between a normal life and a façade life we seem to be living" Lucario tensed, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"_But this is not us!" _Lucario felt highly insulted, _"You promised to train me to the point of perfection! All your pokemon! What has brought this about? Your not an ordinary citizen! You are gifted! Gifted with the talent that so many other trainers crave!" _

"That's enough" Red shouted back "You have no idea do you!" Lucario suddenly felt he hit something he was trying for years to achieve "I've had enough of this trainer bullshit, you think I enjoy it? You want to know what has changed my mind?" Red rose from his seat and walked over to Lucario, "Shirley" The pokemon froze. Surely he was hearing things, a mere woman had caused Red this? "I stayed at hers the other night, we had a bit to drink and ended up screwing" The jackal pokemon turned to the window, his paws tightening, "When I woke up I thought fuck it, I kinda like her, maybe this is my chance of a normal life, so I talked to her" He now stood beside his pokemon, looking at him in the window, his eyes softening. "We talked the other day before I headed to work, she seems keen as well"

Lucario turned from Red, and walked over to his bedroom and slammed the door. Red felt bad but after everything he went through he suddenly felt like this was his break, the moment he had waited four years for. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, upon the second drag Lucario came back out with a duffle bag. Red frowned as without a second glance he headed for the door, "What's in the bag?"

Lucario turned to him, and with a scowl said _"Your pokemon, if you going to be a trainer anymore, is there any point in keeping them?" _And with that he left, then Red experienced something he never expected…loneliness.

Shirley flicked through the channels lazily, nothing but garbage on. She sat on her leather couch in her pyjamas, a plain pink t-shirt and a blue track suit bottom. Picking up the glass of wine she took a sip, how she loved red wine. She decided on a channel showing pokemon battles, ones from years ago. Roughly ten years actually at the Indigo Plateau. Kanto's championship battles.

Shirley couldn't stop smiling, after her talk with Red, for the first time in years she may be in a relationship again, and it made her so happy. She did truly like Red, he was a proper man, answering to no one, strong and mysterious. He'd promise a visit tonight, but at what time she didn't know, all she did know is that she was excited.

The battle on the television bored her, she had no interest in pokemon battle, to her it was people playing with monsters for the amusement of others with didn't appeal to her. In some ways it was barbaric. Her concentration was shattered when a lightly knock came to the door. Placing the wine on the table, she walked on the dark brown carpet to the door, the white walls reflected the lamps light all over the room, in the background the song "Hurricane" by a new band was playing. She curled her hair behind her ear and peaked through the eye hole in the door, Shirley had to forcefully muffle her squeal of excitement as Red figure appeared on the other side of door. Shirley found she couldn't open the door quick enough.

Pulling door open the young woman suddenly found herself at a loss for words, yet a smile crawled across her face, she tucked her toes in and fidgeted with hip of her track suit. "Hi" she said as she bit her lip. Red smiled back, his brown eyes shining with a light that could only be described as excitement.

"Hi" Was all he could respond, Shirley found herself blushing hard, Red looked extremely attractive right now. He was dressed in baggy cargo black jeans with a dark blue bandana hanging his belt, white runners, a red t-shirt. His torso attire showed off his well-toned arms, on his right arm was a tattoo on his forearm, a black tribal design and a silver watch. He stood four inches taller too.

"Wana come in?" She asked shyly, with the courage of alcohol in her system she shivered at her own weakness before him, as if he was a god and she was a mere worshipper at his temple.

He nodded lightly, his hair lying in his shoulders and swaying slightly with the nod "Sure, I'd like that very much" He gave this bad boy grin that made Shirley melt. She stepped back and let Red in, he looked around the room, _"Shit I don't remember it this way"_ He thought as he eyed the apartment _"I must have been happily hammered"_

"Why don't you sit at the table and I'll get us something to drink" Red smiled as an answer and swore he her Shirley giggle. She ran off to the kitchen area, her feet making barely any noise when she walked away. Red took the opportunity to take in the apartment in a more sober tone. The lamps in the two corners of the room, either side of the television, bathed the room in a soft glow that lightly reflected off the walls. There was a Persian rug on the ground, _"Say her dad paid for that one"_ The couch was leather and looked so inviting that he couldn't be drawn from its pull. He hastily sat down on it and suddenly his frame eased. His head leaned back.

He was content but swiftly his happiness was interrupted when he thought back to Lucario and what had transpired. Red head came upright, his eyes drawn downwards. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an ash tray on the little table beside him, without a second's hesitation he pulled out his cigarettes and Zippo lighter. Red inhaled deeply then he blew the smoke out his nose. Before thinking any further on the subject two glasses where placed on the bigger table before him and a bottle of champagne, followed by Shirley pouring the liquid into the glasses, "Here ya go" She handed him a glass and he accepted happily, a mask drawn over his feeling of anguish. "Cheers" She clinked his glass and he smiled back and took it down in on, Shirley couldn't help but feel impressed. He put the glass back on the table.

"Thank you" He said "How was your day?"

"Grand now" She played with her hair and Red couldn't ignore the stiffing in his jeans "Had today off so I just cleaned my apartment" Shirley bit her lip and their eyes met "Yours?"

"Alright, finished work an hour ago. Busy day but who cares eh?" The two young lovers found themselves silent for a bit, just looking at each other, "So you off tomorrow?"

"Yeah I've a few days off now, its more quite at the moment so they gave me three days off"

"Cool" He answered. Once again they found themselves in silence but it wasn't awkward.

The crowd of five men stood at the entrance of the apartment block, each dressed in black. The cold night air stung their face. They huddled together in a circle, each trying to help the other escape the cold. It was minus two. Hidden by the cover of night the five men were putting on gloves and balaclavas. For the past week and a half they had been posted in various places around the city, each kept surveillance on Ash Ketchum, a powerful pokemon trainer that supposedly pronounced dead three years ago, a year after he went missing. For twenty four months their organization had become obsessed with finding him. To them it was unclear why.

"This better go smoothly".

The man across from him pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it, scribbled everywhere with words. "Number forty-two we're after lads"

"Get in, drug him, get out"

"Don't forget about his pokemon, they want them as well"

Little did they know as a small jackal pokemon was leaving via rooftops, he saw and heard their conversation. His small paws gripped the bag tighter, _"What do they want with Master? I must help him!"_ His small body leapt off the roof and scurried as fast as he could, picking out Red aura.

"They're in position" A weak female whispered across the street in a van.

"Good" Answered a powerfully gruff voice, deep and strong "Once they have him contact me ASAP."

"I will sir" With that she hung up the phone. She stared out the windscreen, her silhouette hidden by the darkness. She smiled widely; all they had to do now was grab him. After so long hunting him, it was just this final step to go. That was until she noticed a Lucario jump by and onto a fire escape, climbing up with speed she never seen before.

She jumped out the van and watched him climb "Fuck" grabbing the gun from her belt she too ran for the fire escape "I got a bad feeling 'bout this" The once taste of victory had now been turned into shivers of failure.

Red and Shirley had at least three glasses each of champagne. Their idle chatter had now drawn onto Shirley's parents. As he listened Red pondered why he had avoided human contact for as long as he did. It now hit him this is the feeling he'd been missing. Of course the alcoholic affect had helped him ease into the situation but he could honestly say he was enjoying this. "And that's how my parents married" She took another sip with removing her eyes from him, "But enough 'bout me, I wana know more 'bout you" Thankful she didn't see the panic that ran behind Red's eyes.

"Well" He started, scratching the back of his neck, he took another sip for courage, "I grew up in a small town near Saffron, never knew my dad, so me and my mom just lived day by day really" He surprised himself how the lie flowed out of him, almost convincing himself, "We moved round a bit, then four years ago my mother sadly died, she passed away with cancer, I've been moving jobs and cities ever since really, nothing much to say"

"Oh" She seemed disappointed with his answer. A few moment of silence passed before she quickly grabbed his right arm and looked at the back of his forearm. "What does this tattoo mean?" She traced the design with her finger. He watched her nervously.

"That?" Red removed his arm from her grasp and stared at it, almost as if she was searching for an answer himself, "Nothing really" He said uncertainly. Thankfully she didn't know him well enough to know he was lying. In fact that tattoo meant a lot.

"Why'd you get it?" She continued to quiz him.

"Oh you know" He looked at her "Young and foolish, want to look cool"

She playfully slapped his chest "Red" Shirley giggled "Why do I not believe you"

"Cause I'm too cool?" Red joked. Now Shirley eyes burnt with lust.

"You wana retire for the evening?"

Red felt that stiffing in his pants again, "Yeah sure"

"**Once again Ash Ketchum's Charizard has refused an order"** Red looked right at the t.v. and saw his younger self. Hiding his shock he lifeless stared. All this time he didn't even noticed what was on. He glanced at Shirley who was also watching television laughing.

"A pokemon that doesn't obey his master! Ha" She broke into laughter and Red laughed nervously with her.

"I know, what an idiot" He reached for the remote, "Let's turn this off" Red turned off the device and looked back at Shirley. "So back to your room?"

Without another word she grabbed his hand and led him away. Little did he know how the night was really going to go. 


End file.
